


CRAVING

by Pastel_Junkie



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha!Levi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dubious Consent, Levi is a total Dick, M/M, Omega!Eren, Sassy Eren Yeager
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 18:18:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4402319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastel_Junkie/pseuds/Pastel_Junkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren Jaeger was such a happy little boy. With his wide hazel eyes always curious and  wondering, he happened upon a pair of animal tracks.<br/>What if those animals tracks lead him to something not worth finding?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired.

I am waiting. For something, anything. I am kept in the dark for so long, I lose my five senses it seems. I sleep curled up into a ball, blank stares upon my face in the pitch blackness.

I hear whispers outside of whatever I am in. Low, quiet whispering. And shouting mixed into the bunch.

The door opens.

The light is scary. It burns my retinas. I see the blinding light, right before my death. I recoil tighter into my curled up ball. I dont want to know what comes next.

"Get up." I hear a voice call into the darkness. I try, but my legs do not support me. I fall down like a newborn fawn.

"I said, Get UP!" I hear the gruff voice call again, but I am voiceless. I can not tell him my problem with standing.

I can hear him come closer to me, stomping his was into the pitch blackness. I feel the pull of my upper arm and I'm dragged out, getting closering and closering to the death like light.

He pushes me in front of him, and I stumble upon the ground. The light is blinding. I can't see. Everything hurts.

As my eyes adjust to the surrounding light, I can feel the feeling has come back to my legs. I stumble as I do, but slowly, I stand up.

Men in black clothing and big black coat stand here and there. It's a warehouse, I suppose. They bicker and bitch to each other, about what, who knows.

"Come here, omega." It takes me a second, but I realize the man calling for an omega is talking to me.

I walk over to him. He has a strange beard. Untamely, unruly. He points to the table next to his hip and says "sit up here."

I obey and curse my submissive omega behave. My fear plays a part in all the commotion too.

I shake as I jump up onto the wooden table layed out before me.

I sit patiently as the man comes back with another four men with him. One wears a big coat grey colored, two are in all black clothing, and the last one has a grey shirt with tight black pants.

The one's eyes, bright like the sun, meet mine. He smiles at me. Widely. Smirks at me. I look away as soon as I possibly can. "What a beautiful boy! He'll sell nicely!" One of the others smack him over the head. "DON'T say shit like that in front of the boy!" Sell? Sell?! I start to thrash around. I need to get out of here!

"Get the boy down, now!" Says the guy who was the there first.

All at once, hands from every direction come out and grab me. Multiple hands grab my arms. Two on my right and left lower arm, two on my upper arm. They slam my back against the wood table. Two more hands grab my calves, both the right and left as I start to kick around at the men. What good that did.

"Look at what you have done!" I stare at the man talking. His fedora and beard go nicely with his personality. Both ugly as all hell. He comes closer, much closer to my face. "Now you listen here, lil bitch" as he spits on my face, I can smell his onion breath "you are gonna behave, or Ill have to punish you."

I gulp audibly.

"Got it?"

I gulp again.

"Answer me when I talk to you, you piece of shit!"

I nod.

"Good, good." His mouth turns at the side into a crooked smirk.

I can't talk. My voice is gone. I feel like my throat is dried out. Maybe I need water. I'm not sure, but breathing is a chore for me. I drift in and out of conscious while laying on the table.

"Check him John." The man with the beard says to the man next to him. The man with sun eyes, John, smiles at me again.

"Sure thing, Robert." John looks at the man with the beard, Robert I assume, and nods swiftly. He comes up close to my ear and whispers. "This is gonna be fun.....for me at least." I can feel a fat tear roll down my cheek. What are they going to do with me?

I can feel the man, John, unbutton my pants. No no no no no no no no NO NO NO NO NO NO! I don't want this. Someone please help me! As he pulls my pants down, I thrash and whimper.

"no no no no no no" I whimper again. "Please...." All my words come out in raspy whisper like voice.

I can feel one of them feel around inside of me. I hate it. He curls his fingers inside of me and I yelp. "Heat can be coaxed. Shall I do it sir?" He smiles at me again as he curls his finger again.

" Yes, he'll sell quicker I suppose."

He thrusts his fingers inside me faster and quicker, causing me to groan in pain. My ass throbs in pain at the intrusion. As he curls his fingers inside me, I feel a jolt of pleasure race through me. I can feel my private parts move. What is going on? I don't like it! "What's going on....?" I am still raspy and whispery.

"I'm gonna make you feel reeeaal good, lil omega. Just you wait!"

He curls his fingers again at that spot and I shake and whimper. "Ah, ah, ah! I found your prostate. Good. This is where the fun comes in."

He touches my privates. "THAT'S dirty! Don't touch me there!" I thrash again, knowing I need to attempt to get out, get back to Mikasa and Armin. They all miss me, and I miss them.

"HOLD HIM DOWN BETTER YOU SHITHEADS!" Everyone holds me even tighter, causing me to bruise in places where their where hands meet my skin. "He is such a precious boy, isnt he John?"

"Yes he is sir." The man smirks at me.

"But sometimes precious boys need to be punished. Especially when they misbehave....." Both men look at me.

"Id be glad to do that for you sir." He continues to stroke my walls and I whimper. It feels so uncomfortable. His hand leaves my privates, and I, for once in this situation, am happy. But it's short lived as the man brings his hand down to my butt cheek. A loud slap sounds the quiet warehouse and echos inside. Another, and another till I am left sobbing, crying out for help from anyone. Any of the men.

My butt cheek, I can feel, is bright red and painful. I can feel it throbbing. "John, you can stop now. I think he has learned his lesson." Yes, yes I have. I won't move again.

"We will have to get back to what we were doing, huh?" He still has that wild smirk on his face. He places his fingers back inside me, two, and a hand around my private parts. He pumps my privates, in both places. I sit and take it, sobbing from the pain my butt is still in.

After a while and more jolts of pleasure run through my body, white stuff comes out of my privates and something wet comes out my butt. It is slippery and I hate the feeling of it.

"He is ready everyone. You all can let go of the boy. John you can go wash your hands awhile. I will take care of the boy."  
“Yes sir!” John replied, already licking the stuff off his fingers. He leaned over the boy and whispered, “You taste as good as you look. Haha.”  
Robert picked the shaking boy up, bridal style, and carried him over to one of the beefed up men. “Carry this boy over to the changing rooms. We have to get him ready. He’ll be last choice.”


	2. I'M just a lonely lost boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren mets new people

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Great response so far!

Eren looked around at the warehouse, his head much clearer than before. His mind was still swarmed with the previous actions done to his body without his consent. How much did everything hurt, in ways he has never felt before.

Someone was carrying him, to where? Who knows? As he was staring up at the ceiling, he was brought into a room full of betas pampering to dressing up the other omegas in the room. Omegas to be sold at an auction. “This here is the last one for the show, so make him up to be extra pretty.” The man dropped Eren into a comfy chair. Eren snuggled into it. It was the only comfy thing (in who knows how long) he has felt. Omegas, being very sensitive to tactile things, enjoyed oversized things such as the chair Eren was sitting on.  
One of the beta’s came up to the man. “Robert said so?”

“Robert said so.”

The beta woman with blonde hair hmmed. “He is a beauty. Is he close to his heat?”

“It was coaxed.” The man gruffed.

“Ah, I see. I will take very good care of him, Simon. Don’t worry about it.”

“I don’t care, honestly. I’ll report to Robert and tell him you’re getting him ready. I’ll be back for him later. If he is any trouble, just let me know, got it?”

“Will do, Simon.” The man left, leaving Eren with three or four beta women.

The blonde haired woman came over to Eren, and knelt beside the chair. She had a soft smile, reminding him of his mother. “Hello sweetie. My name is Victoria. Imma take really good care of you, you got that? How about you start by telling me your name?”

Eren kept his mouth shut. He didn’t want to speak to her. He didn’t want to speak to anybody. He wanted to get out of there. But he didn’t know how. If he tried to run, somebody would stop him, and he knew this.

“I know you are scared, sweetie. But I promise, I’ll be gentle with you. I wont hurt you. Not like _those_ filth bags out there.” She chuckled slightly after seeing a slight smile on Eren’s face.

“Eren. My name is Eren.” His voice still a whispery, raspy noise.

“Well Eren, we are going to make you beautiful!”

Her voice calm and reassuring to Eren. “O-ok….” He smiled slightly again, but quickly disappeared within seconds, into a frown. “A-are you going t-to h-hurt me like the o-others did?” Eren looked at the woman wide with, turquoise eyes.

“Aww, sweetie.” She went to hug him, and he flinched away. She sighed. How many more omegas would they torture like this? “Come here. I just want to hug you.” Eren eyed her suspiciously. He didn’t know if he could trust her. But he needed hope to push him through all of this. So he pushed away his fears and hugged her back. “I promise I wont hurt you like those nasty men did. Im here to make you feel better.” She cooed to him. She knew exactly what ‘coaxing an omega into heat’ entailed. Knowing what those men did to the precious, innocent boy. Yet, she couldn’t stop any of what was going on. 

“Now, let’s go make you even pretty than you already are.” Eren blushed and pulled away from the hug. He stood up and followed Victoria. 

\--- 

It wasn’t simple work. This boy, Eren, was filthy from not bathing for weeks. First, the lady had to clean him up by shampooing his hair, and letting him wash his own body. The room they were in was separate to the room he was brought into. This room had showers and toilets only. 

“Miss Victoria?” 

“Yes, Eren?”

Eren looked down at the ground. He already knew the answer, but wanted someone to tell him. “Will I ever see my family again?”

Hearing that, broke the woman’s heart into pieces. “Someday you will.” 

Eren looked up at the lady, tears in his eyes. “Im done washing my body now. Can I get dressed now?” He looked over at his old clothing and pointed to them. 

“Oh honey! I am going to put you in something much prettier than that! That way you’ll go to a very nice alpha.” Eren had to accept his fate. He was going to get sold to some filthy, putrid, alpha out there, against his will. He hated the fact of the situation. 

This woman reminded Eren so much of his mother. How his mother would use pet names to for him such as honey and sweetie. How his mother’s smile could light the whole room if it could. How she would hold him if he was upset, or laugh with him if he found something funny. She use to love to dress him up in pretty outfits, and even though he hated it, he also loved it because it was his mother’s doing; And he was never going to see his mother ever again. 

“Let me go get it, just you wait!” Eren waited and sat down in a chair beside the tub, shivering in his big, oversized, fluffy towel. Tons of thoughts go through his head. Where will he end up? Will he end up with someone cruel and demanding? Most likely, he thought, would that be the case. He was going to end up with someone who would most likely kill him in the end for being disobedient. And it would be accepted because Im just a pitiful omega. So, nobody would care. Not the authorities anyways. Or I’ll be sold to a brothel and REALLY be used for comfort for other men. What a disgusting thing.

The woman came back with a fluffy dress. On it was was two sets of pink ruffles at the bottom of the dress, which was mid-thigh length. Puffy blue, see through shoulder sleeves. A pink ruffled heart in the center of the dress, with a tiny pink bow at the top of the heart. The woman was also carrying a pair of thigh highs, pink, with a tiny bow attached to the top of the thigh highs. Little tiny Mary Janes, pink, also she carried over to him. “Youre the last act, you’ll need to be dressed up, sweetie.”

“....I....I dont want to wear that, that's for girls!...Im not a damn girl! You cant make me wear this! I.....I refuse!" 

“I know, I know. But like I said, youre the last act. Youll go somewhere nicer if youre dressed like this...I promise. ”

Pfft, Eren thought. I'm just going to go to some pathetic alpha who'll use me. "Fine." He huffed.

The woman smiled. “Now lets get you dressed up!” 

\----  
After the lady helped him get into his outfit, (which the dress was attached to a pair of mini shorts,) she called for the man to come get him.  
“Ok, sweetie. Be brave. Be very brave.” She smiled one more time as the man picked him up, bridal style. She kissed Eren on the forehead. “Focus on the positives, not the negatives, Eren.” And with that, she bid him a farewell. 

\---- 

When he left the room, Eren noticed all the omegas (he suspected to be omegas at least) were gone. Probably to the auction, he supposed. He didn’t know what to expect at this auction. Would it be filthy inside the auction area? Would it be crowded? Would he be showcased upon a stage in front of everyone? 

“Stop fidgeting!” The man yelled. 

“I-im, sorry. Please don’t h-hurt me s-sir….” 

The man rolled his eyes. “I’m not going to hurt you, stupid. I’m not like those people. I just transport things. But I am sorry that they coaxed your heat. Nobody deserves that.”

“Hmf. Tell me about it. Why don’t you stop them then?! You have the power! Don’t do this to other omegas!!” Eren thrashed around. “Just let me go! Cant you just do that?! I ust want to go home. Please, sir. Simon is it? Just let me go!”

The man waited for Eren to stop his temper tantrum to talk to him. “I cant. They got me by the balls, kid. They’ll hurt my family if I stop my work.” 

Eren looked at the man, searching his face for any trace of a lie. When he couldn’t see any trace of a lie, he thought for a second. If this is what’s got the man trapped, what about that woman?

“We are here kid. Im sorry you have to deal with this. Nobody good should. Not saying youre good, because I have no idea. But I’ll sign you in now. You being the last, you’ll have to wait awhile for the other omegas to go, but lucky for you, you’ll go somewhere nice. Only the good, background checked alphas get to go to the last five shows.”

Focus on the positives, not the negatives, her words reverberate in Eren’s brain like a chant.

“Here, I think you can go with the other omegas now. Who knows? Maybe one of them might go home with you and the alpha that gets you.”

My teeth chatter and my body shakes in fear. I cant do this, I cant do this, I cant do this, I cant do this……

"Over here !” A girl with brown hair calls me over to where she is sitting with other omegas. I can tell, because Simon pushes me over to them. Eren followed the voice and sat down on the floor with her and the other omegas. “Another omega! My name is Mina and Im number two!” 

“Number two?” 

“What? You didn’t get a number? How is that possible? Everyone gets a number! It’s what identifies us and when we are going up onto the stage!”

Eren was horrified. That’s how they identify us? By numbers?! 

“That is horrible, Mina! They identify us by numbers! Do you even hear what you are saying?! How can you sound so happy about this!?” Eren’s voiced raised in the middle of his rant.

“Yes, I know it sounds horrible, but Im very lucky. I get to be with the top 5! That means I’ll get a good alpha!”

Eren started to cry. He was going to be last. Those two lied to him. He was going to get a horrible alpha. He knew it. 

“Why are you crying?” Mina asked softly.

“Because Im going to get a bad alpha!” Eren sobbed out his words. 

“Why do you say that?”

“B-b-b-because, they all said I’m l-last!” 

“Last? Did they say it in those words?”

“Yes!”

“Oh my god! You are sooooo lucky then!”

“How am I l-lucky!?” Eren sobbed some more. 

“You are going to be first! Technically speaking.....it's just.....different number set up!” 

Eren thought for a second. He sniffled. “I-im, going to be f-first?” 

“Yes, and that’s amazing! You get to be first! I’m so happy for you!” Mina hugged Eren tightly. “Oh, let me introduce you to everyone else! This is Thomas.” She pointed to a blonde kid with heavy sideburns. “This is Hannah and Franz.” She points to two people. The girl has redish hair back into a ponytail and the guy has short buzzed type of hair. They both wave hi to Eren. “This is the top five people!”

There is only about ten more people, including us. 

\---- 

As the numbers dwindle down to the top five, I gets more nervous. I knows I’ll get a good alpha now, but what if the alpha doesn’t like me? What if im too disobedient for the alpha? Will the alpha sell me? 

“Number two!”

“Don’t worry, Eren. Im sure you’ll do fine. I have to go now. Good luck with your new alpha!” Mina left after that, standing up after hugging Eren. 

Maybe it wont be so bad... 

\---- 

“Come on, omega. It’s your turn now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up, the auction!


	3. 'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMFG GUYS  
> OVER 100 KUDOS!?!?!??!?  
> I CANT BELIEVE IT!  
> WOOOOOOOOOOO!
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you guys soooo much!  
> :*

Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!

The noise of his alarm clock rang out through the bedroom, echoing like an unstoppable mantra. It annoyed him beyond content. He flipped his body over in bed with a groan here or gripe there, and slammed his hand down onto the top of the alarm clock. Hitting the snooze button, he rolled over in bed and noticed the younger man in bed with him.

“Hey.” He shook the man. “Wake up!”

The brunet haired man stirred, slowly opening one eye, than the next one. “Huh?” He asked softly. “Where am I?”

“In my bed. Now get out. Get your damn clothing, and I’ll show you the door.” He moves off to the side, naked, and picks up a pair of boxers and sweatpants, putting them on as quickly as he can.

“What, no breakfast?” The other man jokes.

“Fuck no. Now get out of my house!”

“Alright, alright.” The man stands up, naked as well, and starts to gather his clothing. Briefs on first, then his pants and shirt. He looks around for his shoes and eventually finds them and puts them on.

“Can you please hurry?” The first man calls from the front of the apartment. “I need to go to work. Like, now.”

The second man came rushing towards the front door at the demanding tone in the first guy’s voice. He push passed the man and left.

The first man’s name is Levi, and this is how most mornings start for him.

\----

I get up from where I am sitting and follow the guy who called for me. This is it for me. Thoughts cloud my brain as the man grabs my wrist and drags me along with him. It pisses me off. I can walk myself. “You know, _sir_ , I _can_ walk myself. You don’t need to drag me to wherever we are going.”

  
The man grips me even tighter. “I don’t need you to be trying to escape and cause problems. I have seen all of it before. You’re the last one. The last ones are always the roughest to deal with.”

I pout at his words. Rude.

I walk a little slower and take in my surroundings. I look up at the ceiling and pipes and all different sizes, all painted white, decorate the ceiling. The walls are white as well in this long corridor, rough feeling, too. No decorations, just whiteness. Which is very different to the first part where everything was big and full of metal. Metal bars, metal walls, etc. I must have stopped walking because the man yanks me even rougher than before. “Jeez! Ok, Im coming! That hurt!”

“I don’t care, omega. Maybe you should walk instead and fooling around!” I crinkle my nose at his words. I don’t like him. He’s mean.

“You’re mean…” I mumble softly, very softly.

“What did you say to me?”

“Nothing, sir…” I speak up this time.

“That’s what I thought. He smirks. Smartass.

Finally, we turn onto a right corner and I’m faced with a door in front of me. On the left is another bulky man, similar to the one named Simon. He is just a bit bulkier though.

“Is this the last one?” The bulky man eyes me curiously. It makes me uncomfortable. Very much so. I fidget in place where I stand.

“Yes this is the last one. Watch him though, he is a little smart mouth.” The man lets me go and turns around, back the hallway he came from.

“So you’re a little smart mouth, huh? Well you better learn some fucking manners soon; before you go to an alpha today. Or else, they’ll teach you.” The man smiles smugly.

I frown up at him. He opens the door and pushes me into the doorway. “Wait here.” It’s dark where I stand and I cant see anything. I don’t know what is going on, just that I know I am going to be sold soon. I’m scared. I mean, who wouldn’t be? Hopefully this alpha takes pity on me and helps me get back to my family. Maybe I will even fall in love with this alpha. I scoff at the idea. Yeah, sure. I’ll fall in love with someone who is willing to be at an auction like this.

The massive guy comes back from the darkness in front of me. “Good, you CAN listen. Follow me.” He huffs and I sigh, knowing I cant doing anything. I’m angry, hotheaded even, (as I have been told by my mother and best friends) but I need to control my anger right now. It wont help me in this situation at all.

I drag my feet as I follow this man. I scrunch up my nose and raspberry my lips. We walk down the dark hallway, the only light being at the front of us. When we reach it, I look around and notice a circular area. “Here we are omega. Wait in here till someone comes back in. They’ll tell you what to do.”

I wait and sit down. As I wait, I think of things. Like school. How, even though I wasn’t a big fan of school, for all they taught us was about cooking and cleaning, and being the ‘perfect omega.’ But I thought of Mr. Bodt. Mr. Bodt was my favorite teacher. He had this kid, Marco, the sweetest kid you would ever meet. He had freckles adorn his face, leading a path to his shoulders and arms, as well as I suspected the rest of his body. Mr. Bodt was the cooking instructor. He would bring candy everyday, from jolly ranchers to starbursts, and hand them out to the kids, extras for kids who knew the answers to his questions and did a good job in class. Which surprising, I was one of those kids. But so was my best friends. They always did much better than me, especially Armin. I can feel the tears start to build up at the thoughts of my friends and family.

“Hello sweetheart!” I turn and see Miss Victoria.

“Miss Victoria!” I run up and hug her. She hugs me back right away.

“Ok! It seems like since your last, I get to help you.” I notice something in her hands right away. It’s shiny.

“Miss Victoria, what’s that?” I blink innocently and cock my head to the left as I point to her hand.

“Nothing you have to worry about. Can you do something for me, Eren?” She smiles sweetly at me. I love her smile. It is so much like my mother’s.

“Uh, sure! What, what is it you want me to do?” I smile right back at her.

“Close your eyes and count to three!” She says, sad like.

“Why?” I don’t like how she sounds sad.

“It’s gonna be like a game we can play before the auction. You understand now?” Her eyes crinkle when she smiles, just like my mom’s.

“Sure! Alright then!” I close my eyes as she takes my bicep. I want to open my eyes and see what she is doing, but I also want to play a game as well. “One.” Her grip tightens.  
“Two.” I feel something cold against my skin. “Three!” As I open my eyes, I feel a sharp pain and a burning sensation. I whine at the pain, and look her in the eyes and I fall backwards.

“I am so sorry sweetheart.”

And then I blackout.

\----

What is this? It feels like I’m drowning. I feel weightless, feather like. All I can do is float with water weights hanging onto my skin. It glistens. I’m shiny. My whole body hurts. I feel like someone punch me everywhere in my body.

“Ten hundr-!” What is that noise? It’s muffled. I cant hear correctly. Im drowning aren’t I? But it’s so peaceful.

“Fif-dred!” I hear the shouts of men, women, and the sort. What’s going on?

“Twenty-ed!”

I shif around. My body is on a cloud. I am the cloud. I bring my hand up to my face and look at my hand. It’s missing fingers. I don’t have fingers. I slap myself in the face as I bring my hand down. Where is my nose? Where are my eyes? My mouth?

Do I even have a brain anymore? It’s not working, if I still do.

And again, I blackout.

\----

\----  
I blink a few times and wake up to someone carrying me. He has blonde hair with bright blue eyes. “Armin?”  
A deep laugh sounds out. Everything is still quite fuzzy so I cant see things right. “No.” Another chuckle. “My name’s Erwin. And I’m taking you to your alpha.”  
I yawn and stretch in his arms. “That’s nice.”  
And I go back to sleep.  
\----  
I wake up again, laying down this time. In a bed it seems. It comfy, just like the chair at the auction.

_**The auction!** _

I wake up fully and look around. A bedroom of some sort, plain with tan and white walls. I swing my feet over the side of the bed and get up. I’m little queasy as I stand up, so I end up falling back down.

I can hear talking outside my room, so I go up closer to the door, pressing my ear against it. I can hear someone coming up the stairs, so I quickly rush over to bed and jump into it. Ah, fluffiness.

The door opens slowly, and in pops the head of a blonde haired man. What was his name? Edward? Yeah, lets go with Edward.

“Hey, there. I see youre awake!” He comes in, and get closer to me, basically standing over me. I shake a little bit. I know they said good alphas, but that woman also hurt me!  
“H-hello…” I say, quietly.

“Do you remember me carrying you at all little boy?”

Im not a little boy! I pout heavily. “Yes….”

“Ah, that’s good! I made you some soup and sandwiches. Would you like some?”

I just have to trust him. “Y-yes please.”

“What’s your name? The auctioneers never gave it to me.”

“E-eren.” He smiles at me as I say my name.

“Well, Eren, I’ll be your alpha for a little while. But youre actually for someone else.”

“IM NOT AN OBJECT!” I sit straight up in bed. “I don’t want to be for someone else. Please, will you send me home? They’ll pay you back! My family! They miss me! I know they do!”  
The man chuckles again. “Eren, I promise you’ll see your family again. Just hang in there for a while, ok?”

As the man speaks, a giant Husky dog jumps onto the bed. Its eyes, to different shades. One eye is blue, and the other is brown. But the blue one is bright, just like the man’s eyes.

“Mister? What’s your name?”

“Oh my goodness! I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Erwin Smith.” He sticks his hand out for me to shake. I deny him.

“Well anyways. Do you like video games?”

“Of course I do!” I say, excitedly.

“Well, in the cupboard” I look over to where he is pointing. A pair of cupboards where placed underneath the flatscreen tv in the bedroom. “are a bunch of games like the Sina Box and RoseStation, or the MariaU. Tons of games too. Have fun. All of them are set up, just use the remote next to you.”

I smile brightly at Erwin. “Thank you sir!”

“No problem, Eren. It’s the least you deserve. Now I’ll be back with the food as soon as it’s done. Ok?”

I have already jumped up and started to pick out the game. “Yep!”

As Erwin leaves, I can hear him say ‘silly boy.’


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys....as the author of this fanfic, I just want to thank you all for the Kudos, bookmarks, and comments! They mean so much and are what keep me going!
> 
> So thank you. So, so, so, so much!

As I stifle around in the video games, I realize some haven’t even been released yet. I don’t understand. How did he get unreleased games? I pick out The Last Of Us, one of my favorite games, and put the game into the RoseStation4. 

I play for a little while, and eventually grow bored at the game, already have beaten it at my own home. I feel a tear roll down my cheek at the thought of home. I miss my best friends. Armin, the smart one who always got me to actually care about what I was learning about in school. Mikasa, the one always getting me out of trouble even if I didn’t need it (oh yes I did.) 

But all of that was gone now. Taken from me. 

“Hey there, what’s the matter?” A woman, plump and round with bright red hair, strawberry blonde, and tons of brown freckles, just like Marco, cover her face and shoulders, sticks her head in the doorway. There is a gap in her teeth, not wide, but noticeable. Even though she is wearing a long green dress, I can tell she’s pregnant. 

“I…I just miss my friends.” I viciously wipe away any trace of crying. I don’t want to show weakness in front of these people.

“Well, how about we talk a little bit and I’ll explain some things to you.” 

I stare at her, then answer her. "Fine." I want to know what’s going on and who she is and what Erwin is going to do with me.

She comes into the room and sits down on the bed next to me. 

“Alright, let’s start with the basics. My name is Marie and I’m Erwin’s wife. I know you have met Erwin before, I hope he treated you well. He did, didn’t he?” She asks me in a stern voice. 

“Mhm. He told me there was video games to play and that he was going to make me a sandwich and soup so I am just waiting to eat.” At the mention of food, my stomach rumbles loudly. She laughs, and it’s a sweet little chuckle, similar to her husband’s but not as deep. 

“I can see someone’s hungry.” She side smirks. 

“Yes ma’am. I haven’t eaten for days….” I still have no idea how long I was waiting for someone to come get me from the darkness I was in. 

“Days!? They didn’t feed you for days? No wonder you are so darn skinny!” She reach over to touch my shoulder and I flinch away from her from instinct.

“Aww, sweetheart, I wont hurt you, I promise. But let’s talk, shall we?” I lay down on the bed as she talks, curling into the soft bed sheets. So soft.

“Well, let’s wait for dinner first then we will get into details. But first, why don’t you come help me with something? Help you keep busy. Unless you would like to continue your game?” She gestures to the tv screen.  
“No, I was done anyway. What do you need help with?” I am curious now to her request.

“Well, I’m actually painting the nursery for my baby right now.” She pats her stomach, happily. She rubs her hand in circles against her belly. “Little junior needs a nice place to sleep, don’t you think?”  
I agree with her by shaking my head in a nod like fashion. 

“Well, then, Eren. Why don’t you come with me and help by painting the bottom trim of the room where I cant reach? Erwin is just always so busy, that he doesn’t think these things are as important as they are.” 

I jump out of bed and stand up, stretching. My stomach growls once again, louder than any of the times before. I double over in pain from the emptiness of my stomach. “Owwww!” I howl in pain. I can also hear someone rushing up the stairs in a hurry. 

Erwin barges into the door, his dog following in behind him. “I heard something. Is everything ok?” He glances over at me, I can feel his eyes searching me up and down. “What happened to him, Marie?” I hear him ask. His voice is calm, but stern.

She walks over to Erwin and flicks him on the nose, hard. His nose starts to turn a bright red. “He’s starving, Erwin! Is the soup done yet?”

“No” He shakes his head “It’s not done. But I can go make him a sandwich awhile.” 

“Great, you go do that. Now, Erwin.”  
He turns around and leaves, still rubbing his nose. 

Marie comes over and helps me onto the bed, groaning herself from lack of much physical labor the past few months. "Just wait here Eren, Ill be right back." She leaves the room, following after her husband. I lay down clutching my stomach. It growls again and I cry in pain once again.

\----

Marie walked down the stairs, following after her husband. She followed him into the kitchen, watching him whip up the sandwich. First he put two pieces of white bread down onto the plate. He grabbed lunch meat, Turkey and American cheese, from the fridge next. "Yes, my sweetheart?" He turns around and smiles at her, nervously.

"WHERE DID YOU FIND THAT POOR BOY!?!?" She shouts at Erwin. She is angry, steaming. "They starved him! They drugged him! Who knows what else they did! I bet they did something sexual to the boy too! That's what it seems like. He flinches whenever I go near him!" She huffs and pants from talking so much and yelling.

"Marie, please. You will upset the baby." She can feel the baby kicking from being upset already. She ignores it in favor of wanting to know answers to her questions.

"It doesn’t matter." She complains to him. "What matters is you tell me where you found this boy!"

"Yes Marie. Ill tell you, just please calm down." Erwin goes back to the sandwich. He opens the knife drawer and grabs one. He shuts it back up. He starts to cut the sandwich into four different slivers. "A co-worker told me about an underground auction where the children omegas are treated badly and that if I wanted an omega, I should get one there to save its poor soul." He shakes his hand thinking back to what they told him about the boy at the auction. "His heat was coaxed, I was told. And you know exactly what that means. I can understand why he flinches when you are near."

Marie made a sad face, tears sticking to her eyes. "How horrible! What a terrible thing to happen to someone!" She wipes her eyes. "Well, at least you saved him from some other alpha who could have done worse to him." She smiles at her husband lovely, knowing he could do something so sweet as saving someone's, especially this omega's, life. "But, Erwin, why did you buy him?" She is curious.

"For a friend."

She eyes him suspiciously. "And which friend would this be?"

He sighs, knowing that she wouldn't approve.

"Levi. It's Levi."

"Erwin Smith! What. Were. You. Thinking?!?! He doesnt know how to treat himself respectively, how do you expect him to treat another human being?! Let alone a poor omega who happens to be going into a very sensitive time soon!"

"An omega will be good for him, Marie." He sighs, loudly. "He needs this boy. This is what will save him from himself."

"Whatever you say Erwin, but I disagree strongheartedly. You're making a huge mistake."

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not. Right now, let's hope for the best....."

\----

I can hear people walking up the steps as another growl comes into contact with my stomach. First I see Marie through the door, then I see Erwin come in behind her. In his hand I see a plate with a sandwich and chips on it, as well as a cup of water in his hand. I can feel my mouth water at the thought of eating the sandwich and gulping down the drink. Erwin comes over, handing me the plate and cup. "Eat up Eren. If you're still hungry, I'll get some soup for you."

"Uh, thanks." I stare at the food and think. He could be poisoning me for all I know. Why should I trust him? He brought me home from an auction! How could I trust him!? He actually bought me!

"You can eat the sandwich and chips and drink the water if you want. If you don’t, then I don’t. I wont and cant force you to eat and drink." He must have noticed me eyeing the food up.

"Marie comes up behind him. “Sweetheart, I know youre scared, but it will be alright. But you need to eat and drink! You will starve to death and dehydrate before you know it."

I stare up at both of them, my eyesight switching between the two. I weigh my options. Either I starve to death, or I eat and risk being poisoned. I bring my hand to the sandwich and grab it, trembling. I slowly, (as slow as possible) bring the meaty sandwich to my lips. I take a small nibble, just like a tiny mouse would do. I wait for a little and realize how good the sandwich is! I immediately take a bigger bite this time. I set the sandwich down and scarf down the chips, choking on them in the process. “Woah there!” Marie says, coming over to make sure I am ok. I put my hands up, signaling I am definitely ok. I grab the sandwich once again, and scarf that down too, not choking this time though.  
“I….I’m fine. I don’t need anything more.” I smile my dazzling smile, as my mother calls it, at both of them, Marie and Erwin. 

“Well, I’m glad, Eren. Why don’t you come help me with the nursery now that you’ve eaten? If you’re feeling up to it, at least.” 

“I…I am.” I look up at her from where I’m laying. 

“Well, that’s great! Come with me and I’ll show you where the nursery is and what it looks like so far!” She turns around pushes past Erwin, angry at him for their most recent conversation. She didn’t like the thought of this poor omega going to someone who wouldn’t appreciate him. 

I spring out of bed and follow Marie, asking Erwin politely to move. He complies, but stops me first. “Eren, I’m going to have you meet a friend tomorrow, ok?” He beams at me.  
“What type of friend?” Interested in this new news. 

“A very good friend of mine.” 

“Uh, ok. Can I go now?” I fidget and start to feel uncomfortable with his smile at me. 

Erwin exhales. “Yes, yes you can Eren.” Finally free, I see Marie waiting in the hallway for me. As she sees me, she smiles and gestures for me to follow her down the corridor. I like her. A lot. She’s nice and not creepy like Erwin. She gestures to me to follow her, so I do. I run up behind her, to catch up with her. She stops suddenly, facing a door with cream colored borders and a white background. She opens the door. “Here’s the nursery, Eren.” Marie indicates to go inside the room, so I follow the gesture. I walk into the room and notice the yellow colored walls with a white trim border on the top and bottom of every single wall. 

“We don’t know the gender of the child.” I turn around and look up at Marie. 

“Huh?”

“The reason the walls are yellow instead of a pink or blue color. It’s because Erwin and I don’t the baby’s gender yet. We asked not to know, so we wont know till the child is born.” She rubs her stomach. “Yellow is a neutral color, so we decided to go with yellow. Well, I decided. Erwin wanted green, but I preferred yellow.” A glimmer in her eye shines at the talk of the nursery. I can tell she is happy to be messing around in the child’s room. 

“So, Mrs. Smith, what did you want me to do in here?” I look around the room. The crib is a jungle printed one with tiger blankets.

“Simple! Just paint a second coat of white over top of the white border trim. The tape is already covering the wall, so don’t worry about not painting a straight line. The tape will help with that!” She clasps her hands together. “And I’m going to start on the top trim, ok? I’ll start on the other side of the room so we don’t run into each other.”

So we got started.

\----

After what felt like hours, which it was probably was, we finished. I looked out the window and noticed it was dark out. I yawned.

“Mrs. Smith?”

“Yes Eren?” She looked at me, finishing her painting job.

“I would love to go to bed now. May I?”

“Sure! Can I tuck you in? I need practice for the future!”

“Er, sure.” I think of how my mother use to tuck me in at bedtime.

She takes off her painting apron and leads me out the door, shutting it behind us. She excuses herself in front of me, and takes me back to the room I had woken up in. I crawl into bed, and lay down, waiting for her to pull the covers over me. “Now if you need anything, I’ll be in the room across from the nursery.” She pulls the covers over me, and I shut my eyes, rolling onto my right side.

“Ok, Mrs. Smith….also, thank you, so much. For everything today. I…I really needed this.” 

She laughs, a melody to my ears. “Anytime.” She smiles and turns around, leaving me in the dark after she shuts the lights off. I soon fall asleep, staring off into the moonlight.


	5. WELL I'm slowly waking up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OMG guys. I can't thank everyone enough for the Kudos, the comments, and bookmarks!
> 
>  
> 
> *Bows down*  
> Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you!

**‘Now you listen here, lil bitch'**

**‘Answer me when I talk to you, you piece of shit'**

**‘This is gonna be fun.....for me at least'**

_**This feeling. It’s painful. I want to rip out my eyes and rid my sense of touch. I don’t want to feel like this anymore. It hurts. Oh god, does it hurt. I want it to all be over. I can feel fingers, inside me. Digging like searching for gold. I jerk my body away from the intrusion, but it does no good. I’m powerless to stop it. I can only take it, and accept my fate.** _  
_**They’re monsters. Horrid, appalling, monster who are greedy souls, searching for what they want and take it. I cant stop them.** _

_**Because I’m scared of monsters.** _

\----  
I wake up, sweating and panting. I couldnt fall back asleep even if I wanted to. I realize I had a nightmare; a dreadful one. Will this part of my life haunt me forever? Or will I be able to live a normal life, without having to think too much of this unpleasant experience? Will I be stuck in a loop, every night, plagued by nightmares?

I look around the room. Boxes line the far wall, all the way up to the ceiling. Blue walls. How very calming. A window, (which I had fallen asleep looking at the moon and stars through it) is on the right wall. The window has a green trim around it. I like the two colors together; they are really pretty together. The bed has the same color green covers. They match perfectly.

I sniff the air and smell something good. What is that? I climb out of bed and walk over to the door; opening it. The second I do, a wave of something assaults my nostrils, strongly. The door squeals as it opens. Softly, but loud enough to hear by someone, such as myself, close by the door.

I take one last look inside the room I was just in, glancing at the window one last time before I walk foward and leave the room completely. I hear the wood floor underneath me cry out in creaks under my scampering feet. I try to be a quiet as I possible could be; but it just isnt working out. The floor moans louder as I get closer to the steps beside the nursery. I stare down at the bottom of the steps and notice a faint glow of light dance across the floor. I can see someone's shadow in the light. That must be where the smell is coming from, I think.

Each step I take, a low groan echos in my ears. Loud but soft all at the same time. I dont want to wake whoever is still sleeping, nor do I want to bother whoever is not sleeping and up, moving around downstairs. So, as quietly as I possible can, I tiptoe down the steps. Even though I try, I fail. Each step I take leaves a noise behind.  
I finally make it to the bottom of the steps. I look left than right, trying to determine where that light is coming from. The light illuminates from the left, so that is where I will go. I walk into what I would suspect to be the dinning room, thanks to the round table with four chairs surrounding it. It's too dark to see anything else clearly. I can tell that there is picture frames hanging up on the walls.

I walk over into the next room and find out it's a corridor. I can see the light at the end of the hallway, so I follow. The ground is carpeted, so no squeals or groans come from the floorboards. I see a fridge at the end of the corridor. A kitchen. Is someone getting a drink? I walk into the kitchen and notice Marie leaning over the counter. She is pushing something against the counter.

I bite my lips, nervously as I stand timidly in the corner. I stare down at the floor, scared to say something.  
"That is a bad habit, you know."

"Huh?" I look up at Marie, her rolling the the thing in her hands. She looks Down at me and smiles at me with her gapped teeth.

"Biting your lips. Nasty habit to get into. I use to bite my fingernails. Pretty much an equally nasty habit." I stop biting my lips and shuffle my feet around on the title floor of the kitchen.

"What are you doing there?" I point to the thing in her hands.

"This?" She holds it up, and I notice it's some type of dough. "I'm making bread." She puts the dough back down and goes over the fridge. "So what are you doing up, little man?" She grabs a drink from the fridge.

I don't know why, but that comment makes me warm on the inside. So I smile and hug myself. "I had a nightmare."

"Really bad one?" She takes a sip of her water.

"yeah...." I sigh.

"Did you want to talk about it?"

"No." I really really don't.

"Alright." She puts her cup down and goes back to her bread making.

"Why do you make bread instead of buying it? That would be so much simpler. " I watch as she seperates the bread dough into indiviual pans, rectangle sized. There is four in total..

"Well, for one." One piece of dough plops down into a pan. "It's much healthier. All those processed chemicals that go into the bread? Not for my family. At least not with a baby on the way. For the second reason" she plops more dough into another pan "my family grew up on homemade bread, my mother, she always made the best. Third" more dough into another pan "It's a relaxing thing to do. Getting the ingredients out always excites me in some odd way. It basically says 'I'm gonna make some bread now.' Fourth" she plops both bread piece in at the same time in their respective pan. "The smell in the kitchen is wonderful! As well as the taste of the bread itself. Tell me, you had some today for your sandwich. How was it?"

I hadn't even realized I had eaten any of her homemade bread yesterday. It was just so good and I was just so hungry. "I liked it. It was yummy."

“I’m glad.” She opens the oven and sticks all four pans in. She stands up from leaning over and turns to me. “Would you like to help me with the next batch?” I think for a second and shake my head, yes.

“Great!” She grins at me. “Now, I’ll be right back. I’ll grab a chair for you to stand on.” She leaves and I am left alone in the kitchen. I look around the kitchen, curiously. The walls are painted a deep red. The kitchen is coated in roosters and chickens. The curtains, the towels on the oven, the burner covers, the hot pads, etc.

“Here we go.” She brings the chair over to a marble counter. She’s strong, as she carries over the chair. “haa.” She huffs. “come here, stand up here.” She pats the chair seat. All a sudden, I hear the pitter patter of paws coming towards me and come face to face with their dog, who just knocked me onto the floor. I'm stunned for a second, but the second I feel a big sloppy tongue on my cheek, I start laughing. I can hear Marie in the background laughing too.  
"Stop doggie. Please!" I laugh even more as he licks me and licks me some more.

"Titan! Down boy! Down!" All of a sudden, the dog, Titan, stops his licking and sits in front of me, wagging his tail and panting heavily.

"I like you dog, he's sweet."

"well, he's a pain in the ass if you ask me. But Erwin loves him, so......." She trails off, getting more of the ingredients out to make another batch of bread. ""Go wash your hands first please. I wont have filthy dog germs in my bread."

"Yes ma'am!" I walk over to the sink and turn on the water, mixing the cold and the hot to get a perfect warm temperature. I grab the soap and scrub my hands. I rinse them and dry them on the towel attached to the oven next to the sink. "Done!" I walk back over to the counter and step up onto the chair placed in front of the side counter. "So, what can I do?"

"Well, you can start by pouring four cups of flour into the big mixing bowl." she taps the metal bowl with her fingers. "Then, you can pour TWO tablespoons of canola oil" she points to the oil. "Into the bowl."

I take the flour next to me and dip the measuring cup into the bag. One cup, I count in my head. I dig out some more flour. Second cup. I repeat the action to more times. Third cup. Fourth cup. Then I grab the thing of oil and I also grab the tablespoon. I pour the oil onto the spoon and pour it into the big mixing bowl.

"-ake you happy?"

I put the oil down and turn around. "Hmm?"

"Does this, doing this, relax you? Make you happy?"

I sniff around and realize I released joyful and relaxed pheromones into the air. I laugh. A small, little laugh. "I....I guess it does!"

"Cooking is great for an omega's soul."

I glare at her. "I'm not your typical omega, Mrs. Smith. Im not gonna bend my back over just for some Damn alpha. I'm not like that. I don't 'dress' pretty, I don't act pretty, I can't even cook and clean 'pretty.' I don't want to be an omega. I never asked for a life of hardship. I should have been born an alpha!"

"Well, you sure have the spirit of one." She chuckles. "So what, you think I agree with living my life 'bending my back over' for any alpha that comes my way? Please. Ill put any alpha that comes my way in his place!"

"You-youre an omega? But you flicked Mr. Smith on the nose today!"

"Yeah, so? I don't believe we should be subjected to our social standards. Dont you agree, alpha-spirit?"

"Is that my new nickname?"

"It could be if you wanted." She shrugs.

I laugh. "Alright."

She finishes the last of the ingredients up and begins to stir them together with her hands. "How about you knead it?"

I raise my hands up in surrender. "I.....I don't think that is such a good idea.”

“And why not?” She questions.

“I don’t want to mess anything up!”

“It’s easy, trust me! Here, I’ll show you!” She takes the bread dough from the metal bowl and plops it down onto wax paper coated in flour. “First, dip your hands in flour and coat them. That way the bread dough wont stick to your hands. Then, take your hands and just like this.” She brings her hands down to the dough and takes the palms of her hands, pushing down the dough with them. She takes the top of the dough and flips it with her fingers, pushing down with her palms again, repeating her actions over and over. “Just like this. You got it? If you need help, let me know.”

Still standing on the chair, I take the flour package and dip my hands in, coating them in the white powder. I take the dough into my hands and push my palms into the dough. “You got it. Just like that, Eren.”

“Really?”

“Yep!”

I bring my fingertips to the top of the bread of flatten it out, curving it over the other dough part. I bring my palms back in and repeat the process. It’s relaxing as all hell, I realize. The feeling of the dough under my hands, being in control of it. I continue to do the motions until Marie stops me.

“Ok, that’s good. Now we need to put it back into the bowl and let it rise for an hour.”

“An hour?!”

“Yep, let’s go watch some tv, how about it?”

\----

After an hour or so, I notice the sun coming up. I yawn at the sunrise.

“Erwin should be up soon.”

I finish my yawn in time to answer her statement. “Oh yeah? Work?”

“Mhm.”

“Ah.” I yawn again, loudly this time.

If on cue, Erwin walks into the kitchen, well, more like stumbling his way in.

“Speak of the devil.” Marie leans over and whispers to me. “He isn’t a morning person. Or a night, I don’t think. I think more of an afternoon type-of-person. Ha.”

“Coffee…..I need coffeeeeeee.” Erwin whines.

“Hurry you go, honey.” Marie grabs the coffee off the coffee pot and pours some coffee into a mug. Erwin is dressed in a suit already, lugging around a briefcase.

After a few sips, he perks up. “Alright, I have to go. Bye sweetheart.” He kisses her on the cheek.

“Bye honey.”

I go over and tug on Marie’s dress after Erwin leaves for work. “What does Mr. Smith do for work?”

“Ah, well, he works for a detective agency.

“Like the FBI?" Eren asks the woman. 

“Yup, but more low-key. Like one step down from the FBI and more local."

“Ah, I understand. That's pretty cool."

"Well, it's also scary to think of him out there. He puts himself in danger everyday.”

\----

“Erwin!” A man, known as Levi comes rushing into Erwin’s office as fast as possible for someone of his stature.

“Yes, Levi?”

“What. Is. This?!” He holds up a file with a picture of a boy attached to the outer part. The boy has soft brown locks, with big hazel eyes and plush lips, and a little button nose.

“Well, if you should know, it’s a file.”

“Erwin, you big oversized, blonde oof, I know what a fucking file is. What is THIS doing on my damn desk!?”

“Well, I thought you might want to know a little about your omega."

”My what!?”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All these Kudos!  
> Thank you so much!

"Your omega. The boy is yours to do with as you please. He is back at my house, ready for you to come pick him up. And make sure-"

"Please Erwin tell me you're joking...."

"MAKE SURE" He shouts over Levi's words "you treat him with respect. Or else Marie will have both of our heads served on platters."

Levi stares at the photo one last time. "Fine. Ill take the boy."

"Just like that?"

"Yes fucktard, just like that. Ill come pick him up by seven."

Erwin narrowed his eyes. “what are you thinking Levi?”

“Nothing, Erwin. Just nothing.” And with that, Levi left Erwin office, carrying out the folder in hand. Unbeknownst to Erwin that Levi had a plan.

\----

"This bread is so gooooood!" I say around a mouthful of my sandwich.

She shakes her head at me and laughs. "Next time you talk, make sure to close your mouth. It's all about the manners."

I swallow my food before I speak this time. "Yes, Mrs. Smith."

"Hmm, I don’t know what to do..."

I take another bite and swallow before I try and talk. "About what?"

"Your clothing! It's just filthy by now I bet. Let me see if there is anything of Levi's here."

"Levi......hmmmm. I recognize that name......" Where did I hear that name?

"Did Erwin tell you?"

I think about it for a second. Yeah, Erwin is the one who told me about Levi! "Uh huh."

"What exactly did he tell you?"

"Just that Levi will be my new alpha." I clench my fists. I'm nobody's omega!

 

"Woah there. Nobody said you were his omega." Oops. I said that out loud?

"But that's what Mr. Smith said." I pout as I speak.

I"Well, he's wrong."

"What do you mean? Levi will basically own me!"

"Well then don’t let him!" Marie takes a bite from her food. "Make sure he knows his place. But also know yours too."

"What do you mean, 'my place?' I've done nothing wrong!"

"Just because he isnt 'your alpha,' doesn’t mean you don’t need to respect him. Use your manner, and treat him decently. He never dealt with an omega other than at work. Living with one? Now that's a completely different story. So look at it from his perspective as well." She gets up to get a drink.

"But I don't want to go to anyone! I want to go home!"

Marie sighed. She didn't know how to explain this in the best way possible. "I don't agree that you should be given away. And I agree you should see your family, but wait until after you meet Levi. I'm sure he'll take you to see your family. And if not, I promise when you come over to visit sometime, I will."

I huff and drop my head to the table. "Uuuuuugh! This isnt fair!"

"I know sweetie" she comes over and rubs my back gently. "but you need to toughen up!" She leans over me. "And plus" she whispers in my ear "he would really like to have a friend to fix his grumpy self."

I giggle and laugh at that comment. "Really?"

"Mhm!"

"I...I'll give him a chance. But only one!"

"That's the spirit!" She goes to hug me and I flinch slightly, but slowly accept that this hug feels nice and warm, but awkward because she is pregnant and her belly is so huge.

"Why don’t you go take a shower and I'll find some clothing for you?"

"I'll like that idea!" I scarf down my sandwich and hop down from the bar stool. "I really would like a shower. I don’t know when the last time I had a shower was."

 

"Well, just follow me and I'll show you where the shower is."

She walks over to the steps and starts up them. I follow behind her, similar to a puppy.

She stops in front of a door, pushing it open the whole way. I can see the bathroom is painted blue with a white door and white towels lining the wall over on the left. A toilet sits in the middle, up against the wall. The shower is at the back of the room, up against the wall just like the toliet.

"Why don't you get in awhile? I'all start to look for something for you to wear while you're in the shower. Oh and also" she turns around, since she was just about to leave "I know how much all omegas love fluffy things, so I have the perfect towel for you. Ill be right back."

She leaves the room. Since she isnt here anymore, I sniff myself. Wow, do I smell.

\-----

She comes back, carrying a blue towel. "Here you go." She tosses the towel to me from the doorway. I try to catch it, but don’t make it in time.

"Thanks....." I rub the towel against my skin. How super fluffy and soft it is!

"Ha...well, I knew you would like it. Anyways, I'm going for those clothing now. Just use any soap you want in there, nobody minds." She smiles at me. "Oh and take however long you want to. I don’t care how long you take. I'm going to be starting on dinner after I find you clothing, so I'll be downstairs. Hollar if you need anything." And with that, she turns around, closing the door behind her.

I undress myself and climb into the tub. I turn the dials to warm and immediately, warm water comes gushing out of the shower head. It's such a relaxing feeling. The heat on my skin. I was freezing at that warehouse. I close my eyes as I sit down in the shower, letting my body soak everything in. I hear the door gently open, so I assume Marie found some clothing for me.

\----

"So what did he have to say?"

_"Levi? Not that much. Other than he is coming to pick the child up at seven."_

"Erwin, please don’t do this. Take the boy back to his family."

_"Marie." **A sigh is heard through the phone.** "Levi is coming to get him. And that's final."_

"Erwin!" She screeches. "You do NOT tell me if something is final or not. You got that? I will not tolerate that type of talk."

_"Yes dear............He'll be staying for dinner I presume."_

"Erwin, he better treat this boy right. If he doesn’t, I'mma beat his ass. This boy is scared. Scared of how Levi is. And I wouldn’t blame him. But know that I will be much scarier than Levi ever was if he treats that boy wrong in any way."

_"Well, we wouldn’t want that. Please Marie. The boy will be good for Levi, cant you see that? Maybe it will stop him from his 'affairs.'"_

"And if he uses Eren for his own benefit?"

_"He wont. He wouldn’t."_

"And how do we know that?!"

_"We don’t, but please trust me."_

"Erwin....."

_"Marie....."_

She sighs. Why is she doing this? "Ok, Erwin. I will trust you."

_"I’ll see you soon, dear. I love you."_

"Yeah, yeah. I love you too."

\----

After thoroughly washing my hair and body, twice, I turn off the dials and climb out of the tub. I see the clothing over on the toilet. I wrap the fluffy blue towel around my body. It's bigger than me! I start to dry myself off. I dig through the clothing and notice there is no underwear, but that's ok. There is a pair of sweatpants and a big white t-shirt. I slide the shirt on, over my head, slipping my arms into the sleeves. Next I slide my left leg into the sweatpants. Right leg goes in next. They're too big on me, but I roll up the pant legs and tie the strings tightly together.

I bring the towel with me as I leave the room and head downstairs. I head to the kitchen and see Marie standing over some pots and humming to herself.

"Where-!" Marie jumps, almost knocking a pot over. "Mrs. Smith! Are you ok?!?" I run over to her, checking to make sure she Is alright. She puts a hand over her heart and a hand onto my shoulder.

"Yes, yes, Eren. I'm fine. Just a little scare is all."

"I'm sorry Mrs. Smith. I didn't mean to scare you like that."

"Its fine Eren...." She takes her hand off of my shoulder and grab the towel from my hand. "I'll take the towel. Come bring your clothing down from the bathroom. Ill throw them away. Unless you want to keep them......?"

"Not really." I turn on my heels and head back to the bathroom. Back up the creaky stairs. Each step feels better now that I'm out of the putrid outfit. I walk back to the bathroom, entering and picking up my old clothing off of the linoleum floor by the shower. I walk back out of the bathroom, walking back down the noisy stairs and into the kitchen once again. "I have the clothing, Mrs. Smith." I call out to her from the kitchen doorway.

"Ok, just throw it away in trash can. It's under the sink." She doesn’t turn around, but continues to stir the sauce in the pot.

I make my way over to the sink, bend down, and open the cupboards, finding the trash can. I throw the clothing away into it. Bye bye, retched clothes.

I close the cupboard back up and turn around, noticing a pair of bar stools at the island. I realize they are too tall for me, but I climb up one of the stools anyways. I sit down on one and push my feet off the island, spinning in the seat.

"Mrs. Smith?"

"Yes?" She turns around and looks at me, wiping her hands off on her green apron.

"What's Mr. Levi like?" I push from the island again.

"Well" she replies as she makes her way over to me, sitting down on the bar stool next to mine. "He is an interesting man to say the least."

"Interesting? Like how?" I narrow my eyes at her.

"Hmm, how should I put this? Alright, well, he is quite grumpy. And also very set in his ways. If he decides something, it gets done. But he also a very kind man in the heart. Very generous. He also secretly love kids. Ive seen him with children, and he is just great with them. He cant deal with the mess though. He is quite a clean freak."

"And what does it look like?" I stare up at her with curious eyes.

"He's short. Very short for an alpha." She chuckles. "He's pale, like a vampire." She hisses at me like a vampire of some sort and I giggle. "He has black hair, shaped into an undercut. Hazel eyes, just like yours. Only his are always narrowed. Also, he always has a look of constipation on his face. You get use to it." I giggle some more at her words. 

"Yeah, you should know something. Erwin doesn’t want you to know, but you should know. Levi has a problem." 

"What type of problem?" 

"He has issues with staying with one person." 

"What do you mean? 

"He....he...." she sighs. "He sleeps around." 

My face contorts into one of sadness. "But.....but.....what will I be to him? Just another plaything? I....I don’t want this!" I start to feel tears creep down my cheeks. 

"Hey! You wont be another plaything! You're going to save him, actually." 

"What?" I wipe away at my eyes. 

"Erwin believes you will help me out of this problem...." 

"But what about you? Don’t you believe that?" 

"I......." The doorbell opens before she has an answer said. "That must be them. We'll talk later. Come, lets go meet Levi."


	7. Come away young man

I bite my nails in anticipation. What if he doesn't like me? What if I'm not good enough for him?

What am I saying?!

I don't want to be his pathetic omega! I'm strong, I'm independent! I dont need some alpha telling me what to do!

I stay sitting on the bar stool as I hear the creaks and groans of the floor underneath their feet in the hallway to the front door. I lay my head down onto the marble counter. I don’t want this. I don’t want this. I don’t want this. I don’t want this.

I pull my head up and I see Marie pop up from around the corner, with Erwin following her. I can see a man behind Erwin, well his shadow dances along the floor. He comes out from behind Erwin. They both walk over to where I am sitting. Erwin starts talking to me.

"Levi, this is Eren." I look up at the man in front of me. He is short, but yet his aura is scary. "Eren, this is Levi. Your new alpha." Erwin gestures to the man.

"Hmm. Not bad, Erwin. Not bad at all."

I glare at him. This man needs to know I wont be treated like garbage!

"He's a little spitfire isnt he?" He goes to put his hand out towards me and I growl. Low and menacing. "Aww, look at him, Erwin! He thinks he's scary." He leans in, his Lips pressed right against my ear. I can see Marie start to walk towards Levi at a fast pace, but Erwin puts his arm out to stop her. "You think you're scary? Please. You're like a bug I can squash under my foot. Don’t piss me off. This is your only warning." He releases warning sign pheromones into the air, so much I start to choke.

"Levi! Stop this! You're frightening the boy!" In that moment, I realize I'm shaking from the scents in the air. I let out a tiny whimper, not loud enough for anyone to hear but Levi, who was standing a few feet from me. Levi turns around and stares at me, eyes widen slightly before going back into the slits they were.

"Fine. Not my fault he is such a wimp though."

Marie is steaming and if she could, there would be steam coming out of her nostrils. She moves closer towards me and pushes by Levi with her shoulder. She comes to the island in the kitchen and rest her elbows on it, leaning over in front of me. "Why don’t you help me with dinner, Eren? The two alphas can talk, and we can have our own mini omega party. How bout it?" She smiles at me. I love her toothy gapped smile.

"Sure!" I reply, excited to spend more time with Marie. I really like her, and hope to visit her again someday.

She holds her hand out for me, which I grab onto and hop off of the stool. I follow behind her to the kitchen part where the stove is and take one last glance behind me, looking right at Levi. He is staring right at me. I flinch from his scrutinizing gaze and quickly turn back to Marie.

I can hear the alpha men walk out of the room. 

"Mrs. Smith?"

"Yes, Eren?" She turns around and looks down at me.

"Why does Levi hate me already?"

She sighs. "He doesn’t hate you. He wouldn’t have come over for you if that was the case. He just takes a little warming up to do."

"Oh."

"Now help me make the garlic bread. Everything else is done."

She hands me a garlic clove cut in half and a piece of already lightly toasted bread. "Take the garlic and rub it on to the piece of bread. Make sure you get it saturated in garlic. That's the tastiest way to make it!" So I do. I saturate the piece of bread in garlic. Then with the next piece of bread. And the next. And the next.

"Here!" I say when I'm done with all the pieces of bread she has handed to me. I take the plate I have set them on and hand the plate over to Marie.

"Ok. Now I'm going to take these pieces of bread and stick them back in the oven. Would you like to try the sauce?"

"Mhm! I'm very hungry!"

She chuckles."I bet you are. You are a growing boy, after all." She grabs a metal spoon from a drawer next to me. Marie walks back over to the spaghetti sauce, lifting the lid, and dripping the metal spoon into the sauce. "Careful." She declares. It's very hot."I blow on it a few times before I stick the whole spoon in my mouth. All these flavors! I've never experienced a sauce quite like this before!

"At the orphanage, we never had this good of food, so thank you Mrs. Smith."

"You lived in an orphanage?" She replies back.

"I...yes."

"Aww, dear. I'm sorry to hear that." Her mouth cocks to the side in a frown.

"I...I don’t like talking about it." I look down at the ground, shuffling my feet along the light colored floor.

"Ok ,we wont talk about it then." She walks over to a cupboard over top of the sink and grabs four bowls. She makes her way back to the stove and sets the dishes down on top of the stove. She grabs one of the bowls and starts to dish up the spaghetti. First she uses a fork to grab up the noodles, plopping a couple forkfuls in to the bowl. She takes a big spoon and dishes up some sauce on to the noodles. "Here." She hands me the bowl with a hot pad underneath. Go set this at one of the chairs in the dining room." So I do. I set the first bowl at the head seat. I go back to Marie and repeat the process, saving one spot for last.

I walk to the chair I left last, carrying a bowl of spaghetti with me. I've never smelt such a dominating scent before. It reminds me of Levi's so I assume that is where he sits. I quickly hurry back to help Marie after I set the food down on to the table.

"What do you need help with now?" I ask Marie.

"I'll put out the garlic bread. Will you go get the guys?"

"I....." I sigh. "Sure."

"Take it in stride, Eren. Take it in stride."

"Yeah, yeah." I leave the room and go to get the alphas.

\----

"Erwin, what do you think I'm going to do with the boy? I can see you're on edge. You got him for me didn’t you?"

"Levi, I don’t know what you think you're going to do with the boy, but he has been through a lot."

"Erwin, I know about being through a lot. Don’t talk to me like I have experienced that type if shit."

The blonde holds his hands up in surrender. "Alright. I know, I know. Just.....the men that were there? That took him? They molested them. They coaxed his heat. He flinches when you go near him. Don’t force him into something, got it?"

Levi thinks for a second. Well, he cant force the boy into submission with this new information. His plan went down the drain.

"Got it loud and clear Erwin."

"Don’t be a sarcastic little shit, Levi."

The boy pops in the second Erwin takes a drink of his whiskey. "Uh, food's done. Come eat." He quickly disappears, but not before taking one last glance at Levi.

"Let's eat, shall we?" Erwin says.

\----

One thing I noticed about Levi is his face is always screwed up in a face of displeasure. I don’t know why, but for some reason, I want to smooth out the lines in his face and run my hand down his cheeks.

I eat my food as I looked up at Levi. Yes, he was attractive but also very frightening. I don't know what to do. I promised Marie I would try this, but I really don't want to. I don't want to go home with him.

The spaghetti is so good, and I can't help but compliment Marie on the food. "Mmm!" I say to Marie. "This is just as yummy as your bread, maybe just a little more!"

"Well, I'm glad you like it. Maybe Levi will let you take some of the sauce home with you guys." She winks at me.

Levi put down his fork. "Tch. He can make his own food for us, Marie."

I make an angry face. "I'm not just some omega you can boss around! I dont want to cook a meal if you make me do it! Ill only cook if I want to do it!" I glare at Levi. "And yes, we _WILL_ be taking some sauce home with us, _LEVI_." I spitefully say to him.

"hmf. And here I thought all you could do was whimper and act cowardly."

"You.....you.....shut up!"

Levi stands up, pushing his chair backwards so far it falls to the ground. "Don't you speak to an alpha like that!"

"Ill speak to you however I want to!"

"Boys. Both of you! Stop it! Levi, take a break. Eren, finish your food and sit down!"

"But he started it!" I whine.

"I do not care _WHO_ started it, you finish eating. Now!" She shouts. Erwin raises an eyebrow, never hearing her shout like that before.

"Calm down sweetheart, you'll upset the baby."

Marie sits back down, so I do as well.

"Tch. I need a cigarette anyways." Levi leaves the room and I can hear the front door slam. It surprises me and I jump in my seat.

"Well, then." Marie huffs out a noise and goes back to eating. So does Erwin. But I have lost my appetite and push my food around with my fork.

"I....the food's good, but I think I lost my appetite."

Maries exhales, loudly. She sets her fork down. "Ok. Do you want to go do something like watch tv or something?" She questions.

"I don’t want to be rude......."

"It's alright honey. I understand. Let's go. I'll turn on the tv for you."

"Thank you." I say quietly, getting up from out of my seat.

I follow Marie out of the kitchen and into the living room, where the tv is. It's a big flat screen, curved at the ends. She grabs the remote and turns the tv on. "What do you want to watch?" She inquires. "Uh, it doesn’t matter to me. I never really use to watch tv so.....I use to watch whatever was on."

"How about Cartoon Network? That's a channel you might like."

"Um, sure." I say, puzzled. What's Cartoon Network?

She puts the channel on, and it's a cartoon. There is a dog and a human? I'm not sure. But I sit there and watch it for what seems like hours before Marie comes and joins me on the couch. "So...do you like it?"

"Like what?" I ask her.

"The channel, silly!"

"Oh, OH! Yeah, I love it! It's so funny!" I reply.

I hear the front door slam and again jump, not expecting the noise. I then hear the stomp, stomp noise of Levi walking towards us. He enters the living room, coming right towards me at a fast pace. He stands in front of me once he makes his way over to both Marie and I.

"Alright, Eren. Time to go."


	8. IMPORTANT INFO PLEASE READ

So here is the thing. 

I've been on a mini hiatus, even though I didn't announce it. 

I've been deleting my fics left and right, saving 'Craving' and 'A Slave's Lament.' 

There was a chapter 8 on this story, but I deleted it. It wasn't long enough for my standards, and needed major rewriting..... Most of this story does. 

But! I will not be deleting this story as all the comments really help me keep writing.

Its a new year, and my goal for each chapter is at least 3000 words. 

But more exciting news.....I have a wonderful beta writer who is here to help! I will be putting a link to them (their Ao3 page) as they write some really good stuff! 

So I'm fixing chapter 8 and once I give it to my beta reader, and once I get it back, I will post it that day!

Thank you Everyone who is still here along this really bumpy roller coaster ride. I have edited some of the chapters, changing some things so things made sense. 

Peace,  
Obey_Your_Corporal

**Author's Note:**

> Link below to my wonderful beta reader! 
> 
>  
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/users/PER5EFONE


End file.
